


Without Words

by bigGUNs



Series: It's A Long Way To The Top [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Today he would take the initiative and do those same pervy things that The Great Lord Usami could do.





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> I recently caught up with the manga and spoilers but I am so stoked for Misaki to finally tell Takahiro about their relationship. I got into Junjou Romantica when I was in high school and I'm 27 now... so I've been waiting on this a long damn time!
> 
> Anyway, there is a criminal lack of top!Misaki and I won't stand for it.

It had been weeks,  _months_  since Misaki had last managed to say those three words to Usagi. Yet it had been mere hours since those same words were uttered in his own ear.

It flustered him how the other man could say such important and meaningful things with so much ease. He supposed, being an author, that he was just used to using important and meaningful words.

_I'm not... And I’m no good with words. So... I should at least be able to express myself... with my body..._

That's just what he was going to do. He would tell the other just how he felt, not with words from his mouth, but with his whole body. Today he would take the initiative and do those same pervy things that The Great Lord Usami could do.

Said great lord was currently in the lounge, leisurely reading a book. He somehow managed to seem comfortable sitting there in a three-piece suit (next to Suzuki-san, naturally.) Usagi always looked so absorbed in whatever he was reading, occasionally smiling softly at the pages. Misaki had to admit that the sight was an attractive one, the pair of glasses he had donned making him look extra studious.

Taking the vacant spot to Usagi's right, Misaki casually asked, "Did you meet the deadline for that article?" although he already knew the answer. He had phoned Aikawa to make sure as he didn't want his plans to interfere with the author's work.

"Mm," he acknowledged with a nod.

"Th-then," Misaki stammered, "you should be rewarded."

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow as he finally looked up from his novel to turn his attention to the man beside him. This response had sparked some curiosity in him as he was much more used to hearing disbelief or "about time you started meeting your deadlines."

"Oh?" he wondered aloud, setting his book and reading glasses on the coffee table.

Swallowing any hesitation he may have had, Misaki grasped Usagi's yellow tie determinedly in one hand, quickly pulling its owner in for a sound kiss.

It was hard and sloppy, their teeth clinking together a couple of times. It was so unlike Misaki, yet it was unmistakably the young editor currently ravishing his lips. A tongue slid across them, seeking entrance between the plump flesh. Usagi, overcome with excitement at his lover's sudden bold behavior, eagerly opened his mouth. The man's wet muscle roamed over every bit of Usagi's mouth it could reach till suddenly it was being sucked on. Misaki moaned at the lewd action, feeling his body begin to melt into the other's touch.

 _No!_  he chided himself.  _I can't get swept away by him!_

He reluctantly pulled away (much to the chagrin of his partner, made evident by his unhappy grunt) and straddled Usagi as he began removing the clothes he was currently wearing too many of.

Misaki may not have been good at putting on a tie, but Usagi found the boy was excellent at untying one. He shrugged his blazer off as Misaki took care of his vest, tossing it aside on the couch once undone.

“I-I’ve never done this before," Misaki said as he began to undo the buttons of Usagi's dress shirt, "so don’t expect too much– and don’t tease me!” he warned.

“Misaki,” came the hot and husky voice out of Usagi’s mouth as he grasped the youth’s face in his hands. “However you touch me will feel good because I’m being touched by you.”

Heat blossomed over the brunette’s face, warming up the author’s cool hands.

“Stupid...” he mumbled, but felt heartened hearing those words.

Finishing up the buttons on his shirt, Misaki pushed the garment open and pressed his lips to the newly exposed flesh. He could smell the faint fragrance of cigarettes upon Usagi’s pale skin and breathed in the familiar aroma.

Just a few years ago he might have found the smell repellant, but now... Being a scent highly associated with Usagi and mingled with his natural musk, well, it wasn't so bad.

Usagi watched on in amused anticipation as his partner lowered himself with each kiss upon his skin. When Misaki reached his final destination, he flushed as it hit him just what he'd gotten himself into.

_No turning back now..._

He hastily began unbuckling the belt before him and, if possible, flushed an even deeper shade of red upon unzipping Usagi and finding he was already getting hard.

Usagi let out a groan when Misaki began to rub him through his underwear. He threw his arms over the back of the couch, trying to keep himself from touching the young man between his legs- a near impossible task. His fingers dug into the plush fabric as his member was released from its confines and at the mercy of a pair of warm hands.

Tentatively, Misaki took the head of Usagi’s length past his lips, swirling his tongue around it like the other man would do to him.

"Misaki..."

He blushed at the sound of the man's breathless voice moaning his name. He began moving his hand up and down as he started to suck the tip.

At first, he mimicked the the way Usagi would treat him, but gradually he gained courage to try different things. He experimentally rolled his tongue against the shaft as his hand slid down to caress Usagi's balls. This action rewarded him with a pleased sound. Feeling somewhat prideful, Misaki took him further into his mouth before bobbing up and down. He found himself excited by each sound he managed to elicite from the other man, the heat of arousal coiling up within him.

No. No way. He was not getting turned on from sucking another man’s... Usagi-san’s...

It was no use. Misaki could feel himself heating up, his own member begging for attention. He cursed his body silently for being turned into such a pervert by this man. How ridiculously unfair. Even when he was taking the lead, this damned bastard still somehow had complete control over his body.

He was definitely going to make Usagi-san cum first.

 _I won’t lose to him this time!_ he vowed as he hollowed his cheeks, working the hardened member with new vigor. Usagi laid a hand on top of the brunette's head, appreciatively petting the younger man's hair.

"Good, Misaki," he said with an encouraging groan. "You've learned well."

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, but was all the same pleased to hear such praise. He wanted to hear more.

Usagi let out a breathy gasp as his partner grasped his hips, pulling him in till he hit the back of the other's throat. Misaki, impressed with himself for taking in so much a Usagi's considerable size without gagging, hummed in victory. The big hand on his head suddenly clutched at his locks, sending a spark of pleasure through him. Misaki allowed that hand to slowly guide him up and down on the girth beneath him and felt his cock twitching painfully in his pants.

Carefully, so as not to make Usagi notice, he moved one hand to the front of his crotch, rubbing himself through the fabric of his jeans. He couldn't conceal the moan that leapt from his throat which only served to spur Usagi on, his hips thrusting up into Misaki's mouth.

He didn't mind, losing himself in the sensations of his own ministrations and having his face fucked at the same time. He didn't bother trying to hold himself back any longer as each noise he made reverberated against his lover, causing him more pleasure. The more Usagi was clouded in arousal, the less likely he was to notice that Misaki had freed his own member, now pumping it in time with the author's thrusts.

"Misaki," he breathed out. "I'm almost at my limit."

He acknowledged the warning with a groan and felt Usagi spasm within him. Hot liquid came down his throat and he swallowed it all without even thinking. His body didn't allow him time to celebrate his success, however, his own orgasm now wracking through him. Usagi kept slowly rocking into him as they both rode down from their highs.

"Misaki..."

Usagi withdrew himself, a lewd-sounding pop following as his softened phallus left the warm, wet mouth. He quickly pulled the other into his lap, wasting no time in capturing his lips, his tongue hungrily plunging past them. He found the taste of himself mixed with that of Misaki made his flavor all the more seductive and greedily sucked all he could from his partner. He drank up the delicious moans this caused and pulled the hot body closer to his. Then Usagi felt something warm and slick on his arm as Misaki suddenly clung to him.

He knew instantly what the liquid sticking to his arm was and ceased his onslaught, smirking as the man in his lap whined at the sudden loss.

"I'm glad," he said, bringing Misaki's hand to his lips, "that you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

_Shit!_

He had forgotten about his cum-clad hand in the heat of the moment. Though how he had planned to hide it in the first place... Actually, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

Misaki stared, mouth agape as Usagi began to lick and suck the pearly substance from his appendage. He grinned when he noticed the now semi-erect penis peeking out from the younger man's underwear.

"But it seems you haven't had enough." Lavender eyes darkened with lust as they stared into the other's green ones. "And neither have I."

Misaki gulped, knowing he had sealed his own fate. Still, he went kicking and screaming as he was lifted over broad shoulders and carried to his lover's bed.

“Usagi-san!” he cried out in indignation as he was tossed on his backside.

It wasn’t long before the other man had crawled on top of him, forcing him to sink into the mattress. He went stiff at the sight of the predatory look gracing the author’s features.

“You’ve been greedy, Misaki,” he remarked, his voice deep and sensual. The brunette shuddered beneath him as Usagi descended to his throat, tongue darting out to lap at his skin. “And I love it,” he whispered against his neck.

“Sh-shut up,” Misaki demanded half-heartedly. “As if– I just want you to start taking your work seriously.”

“Whatever excuse you need to make is fine with me,” Usagi responded with a smug smile. “I only want you to be more so.”

“You’re insatiable enough for the both of us,” Misaki deadpanned, his lips parting in a sharp gasp when the sensitive skin of his collar was nipped at.

“You’re right.” Usagi lifted his head to show Misaki a wolfish grin. “I can never get enough of you.” And with that, he leaned down to devour the young man.

Misaki moaned as his bottom lip was bitten and sucked, feeling himself becoming fully hard again. Hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and their lips part just long enough for Usagi to slip it off. Moments later, he descended to one of Misaki's nipples, covering it with his mouth. He sucked on what he knew to be one of the editor's most sensitive areas and it showed now in the way he shuddered beneath him. Making sure the other was not neglected, Usagi expertly tweaked the pink nub between his fingers.

"Aah... Usagi..."

Misaki let out a surprised yelp as both his boxers and pants were roughly pulled down. He looked on as Usagi also relieved himself of his remaining clothing, leaving them both entirely exposed. Then Misaki was pulled close to the other, their bodies now flush against one another. He gulped as he felt a hard length against his leg, a shiver overcoming him as he thought where it was sure to be soon enough.

"Misaki... Tell me, do you want to put your cock inside me or shall I put mine in you?"

"NEITHER!!" he cried out in mortification, blood rushing to his face.

"You have to tell me," Usagi commanded, his voice tinged with amusement. "Or I'll just have to say some embarrassing things."

"Why do  _I_ have to say something embarrassing!?"

Usagi clicked his tongue. "Do you want to feel your cock inside me, completely surrounded by my-"

"AAAAA okay!!" he conceded, covering his face with his hands. "I wan-want you... t-to put it... to put your..." He couldn't bring himself to finish, but it seemed to be good enough for Usagi who went to fish out a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

It didn't take long till the brunette was prepared for him, his body more than used to this by now. Misaki found himself being pulled on top of the other man till he was straddling him.

"I want you to ride me, Misaki."

The man in question merely sputtered, unable to properly respond to such a thing.

Usagi lined his cock with Misaki’s entrance, teasingly rubbing the head against his twitching hole.

“Usagi,” he whined pleadingly.

“Put it in.”

“What!?” Misaki stared down at him in abject horror. “N-no way!”

“You don’t want it inside of you?” Usagi questioned with a knowing leer. “You don’t want my cock to fill you up, pulsating deep inside, hitting th–”

“SHUT UP!” Misaki shouted in outright embarrassment, unable to believe the dirty things he was hearing.

“I’ll stop when you give in to your desires,” Usagi countered.

“I... I’m only doing this to shut you up...” the other insisted lamely.

Usagi let out a happy hum of feign agreement as Misaki grasped his member in one hand, guiding it carefully past the ring of his entrance.

“Hah...”

He pressed on till Usagi was fully sheathed inside him, the sensation of being filled sending waves of heat through him. He whimpered in frustration as he sat still on Usagi, wanting so desperately for the other to move first.

“Come on, Misaki.” Usagi’s deep, lust-drenched voice filled his ears. “Show me what you can do with that body of yours.”

Misaki bit his lip, refusing to give in to the man’s whims so easily. He screwed his eyes shut as Usagi rubbed circles into his hips with the pads of his thumbs. He wondered if he was also having to put up as much of a herculean effort to remain motionless. Finally, he could stand it no longer and his traitorous body began rolling its hips, trying to find–

“Aaa..! U-Usagi-san...”

– that spot.

Slowly, he lifted himself on Usagi’s cock, palms pressing into the other’s abdomen for leverage. He plunged just as carefully back down, his frame shaking with pleasure as every inch of the organ disappeared inside him.

“That’s it, Misaki.”

His pace sped up till he was bouncing fervently on top of Usagi, angling himself so he hit the bundle of nerves inside with each descent. The author had lost his will to stay still, now meeting his partner with heavy upward thrusts. Watching as Misaki now eagerly bobbed himself on his throbbing cock was a delicious sight to behold. Usagi couldn't help sitting up to wrap his arms around him, breathing in his scent deeply as he buried his face in dark tresses.

“I love you so much,” he whispered as he continued to pound into Misaki.

“Nng...” the other groaned, the hot coil of arousal tightening within him. “U-usagi I’m going to...”

Usagi crashed their lips together and grasped Misaki’s member, continuing to stroke even after his orgasm overtook him. He followed soon after, cumming inside the trembling youth, his walls milking every bit of the essence as they clenched around him.

"I love you too."

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

"Misaki."

His name came cheerfully from the author's smiling lips as he headed down the stairs from his office.

He made a noise of acknowledgement, not looking up from the dishes he was cleaning. He didn't notice that Usagi had made his way into the kitchen so quickly until a pair of strong arms encircled him.

"I met my deadline," he said, breath hot against Misaki's skin.

"Um... Congratulations?" the brunette responded in confusion.

"Now I need my reward..."

It was then that Misaki Takahashi realized he had truly dug his own grave.


End file.
